maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Queen/Monster
Battle Overview Crimson Queen revolves around her four changing faces. All four forms differ in attack but each possesses a claw attack that strikes twice and inflicts a status ailment on the player. Simmering Crimson Queen summons Alluring Mirror. The mirror can cause seduction which will force players to walk towards it, instantly killing them on contact and heals the Crimson Queen. Her claw attack seals the player's skills. In Chaos mode, she can summon Chaos Alluring Mirror and Chaos Heart Bombs, the latter of which flies upward and will explode when the player goes near it, dealing 45% of the Max HP as damage. (Note that even if the Crimson Queen is defeated, the Alluring Mirror can still potentially kill a player.) Joyous Crimson Queen summons large cracks on the ground which sucks and slows the player and inflicts continuous damage. Her claw attack causes poison. In Chaos mode, she can also use vacuum breath to pull the player towards her, killing the player if they are too close. Wrathful Crimson Queen charges for a few seconds and unleashes a fire attack with flame breath that can do 50,000 damage to the player, but is reduced dispersed evenly among players hit by it (for example, if 2 players take damage, they will take 25,000 damage each). Her claw attack causes blindness, which limits vision so that the player can only see their character, and most likely has a death outcome because one would not be aware which direction in which she charges her fire breath. In Chaos mode, she can set the player on fire, dealing a certain amount of damage over time, and she can set the player on fire repeatedly for additional damage. The only way to get rid of the flames is to either die or to get hit by her flame breath. Her flame breath does 80,000 total damage in Chaos mode. Sorrowful Crimson Queen can deploy a red bubble that causes damage reflect. Her claw attack causes poison. In Chaos mode, she can also Zombify the player, but this version of Zombify will harm the player if they use potions rather than just reduce the effect of potions. The Crimson Queen's dialogue indicates which face she is about to change to, and can serve as a warning. "I'll be your opponent" comes before she changes to Simmering, "I'll destroy you all!" for Joyous, "Feel my pain!" comes before Sorrowful, and "To Ashes!" before Wrathful. Like Magnus, Crimson Queen has a death counter. If a player's counter reaches five, he/she will remain dead until Crimson Queen is defeated. Crimson Queen also has 100% accuracy, so evasion is completely useless, especially in Chaos mode, where all of her attacks deal a percentage of the Max HP. While Crimson Queen does not directly give EXP, everyone who participates in the battle will receive the same amount. Normal mode will reward 220,000 EXP, and Chaos mode will reward 2,100,000 EXP. Monster Root Abyss Normal |ins=Crimson Queen's Throne |etc= |quest= |location= }} Chaos |revive= |equip= |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} |use= |ins=Crimson Queen's Throne |etc= |quest= |location= }}